A Lesson not in the Survival Handbook
by Flesh is Yummy
Summary: Instead of ending up with Suzaku, Kallen is stuck with Euphemia on Kaminejima Island. Kallen immediately ties her up, but it turns out that the seemingly innocent princess has a bit of a bondage kink. Femslash, written for cgkinkmemeii


**A Lesson not in the Survival Handbook**

**Warning(s): **Explicit sex

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Code Geass

**AN: **Written for cgkinkmemeii. Prompt: Kallen/Euphemia; bondage, seduction - Kallen ties Euphemia up at Kaminejima Island, and Euphemia decides to seduce her.

* * *

It reminded Euphemia of the time she had fallen in one of the palace garden fountains when she was younger. One minute she was whirling and twirling, and the next thing she knew she was staring up at a marble cherub urinating water on her forehead.

Her dress was completely soaked through, and, although it was rather warm and humid, she shivered. She wished she had something else to change into.

Euphemia cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hello!" she called out. "Is anyone there?"

Silence.

"Anyone at all?"

A bird cawed. Besides that, nothing.

Euphemia sighed. If only she was more prepared for a situation like this. When she was younger, she had attempted to read one of Lelouch's handbooks on wilderness survival, but her mother had snatched it away from her, telling her it wasn't lady-like, wasn't necessary.

Oh, was she wrong.

For now, all Euphemia could do was keep walking. She had no idea how large this island was (at least she _assumed_ it was an island), so there was a possibility that it was inhabited. In the case that it wasn't, she would need to find food and water until a rescue team arrived.

Euphemia hiked up her skirts and wandered down the beach. There seemed to be nothing but the horizon and the sea, blurring and mixing together. She quickly realized she wouldn't find food and drink there so she climbed up onto a rock and headed through the trees.

Off in the distance, she could hear a waterfall, so she headed toward it. As she got closer, she began to feel thirstier. Almost there, she told herself as she rounded a corner.

_Oh._

There was a girl with her back turned toward her, bathing naked under the waterfall. Euphemia knew her first reaction should have been to call out and ask where she was and if there were any other inhabitants, but something struck her about the girl. Even from behind, she appeared to be very strong. Euphemia could see muscles in her arms and legs. Yet, the same time, she didn't seem to be very tall. There was just something about the way she held herself…

Euphemia took a step forward, and a twig snapped. It wasn't very loud, but the girl immediately turned around, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry!" Euphemia called out. "I didn't mean to intrude, but do you know where we are?"

The girl did not respond. Instead, she grabbed a black jacket off of a rock and ran toward Euphemia, eyes narrowed and arms outstretched.

Euphemia's eyes widened. She _recognized_ that jacket. "Wait a moment," she said. "Are you—"

Instead of receiving an answer, Euphemia got knocked to the ground.

* * *

The first thing Euphemia did after getting her arms and legs tied up was test her binds in an attempt to find some loophole out. There was no loophole, though. Kallen had made sure of that. Besides, even if the Third Princess was some sort of secret Houdini, there was no way she was getting anywhere. Kallen was faster and stronger and, overall, physically superior.

Finally, after a few minutes, the princess came to her senses and stopped struggling. Instead, she looked up, eyes wide and guileless and said, "You're one of the Black Knights."

Kallen rolled her eyes. Being deliberately obtuse wasn't going to win this girl any sympathy points with her. Still, a childish part of her made her thrust her chest out and say, "I'm part of Zero's elite guard."

Euphemia cocked her head to the side. "You don't…look Japanese."

"Well, I am." Kallen frowned. "And what's it to you anyway?" She wanted to add that it was presumptuous of her to assume everyone in the Black Knights was Japanese, but she didn't. This princess didn't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed, but she wasn't going to take any risks.

Euphemia stared at the ground and said, "I was just wondering is all." She said something else, but Kallen didn't catch it.

"What did you say?"

"I said there's no reason for you to be so unpleasant," Euphemia said, and she was staring at her head-on now.

At those words, Kallen felt an insurmountable rage. She was so angry her head hurt. She kneeled down, grabbed Euphemia by the shoulders, and said, "Look, you puppet princess, you might be used to running your mouth since you think people live to kiss your ass." She grit her teeth and continued softer, slower. "But that's not going to work here. You're my hostage, and you'll do as I say."

"I know you're not going to harm me."

Kallen's eyes narrowed. "Don't be so sure of that."

"I am fairly certain, though," Euphemia said, cocking her head to the side. "You follow Zero's orders, don't you? You're not going to do anything to me without his permission." She raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't want to _anger_ him."

"He couldn't care less about you," Kallen shot back, but her heart was thudding because the princess _knew something_, and it didn't seem like a bluff; Kallen could see it in her eyes.

Euphemia smiled then, not with teeth but close-lipped and complacent, and Kallen felt another surge of rage. She grabbed Euphemia by her arms and slammed her down onto the ground.

Euphemia actually looked shocked, her mouth forming a small 'o.' Her face was flushed, and her shiny hair was mussed and spread all over the unclean ground, and it was a weird juxtaposition: her pale skin against the dirt, and, suddenly, Kallen's mind went blank.

Seconds ticked by. Maybe even a minute. Then, Kallen realized that she was practically straddling the Third Princess of Britannia, and she immediately let go and stood up, face flushing.

"Sor—" Kallen started, but she quickly caught herself. "I'm gonna try to find some food. You're staying."

"Could you do something for me before you go?" Euphemia asked, smiling once again but this time open-mouthed and cheerful.

Kallen felt strange and shaky; her stomach felt topsy-turvy. "I'm not your servant," she spat, but it sounded weak – even to her own ears.

"No, it's just…I'm cold." Euphemia shivered for show.

"I'll make a fire when it gets dark," Kallen said, starting to back away. She wanted to get away. Needed to get away. "You can wait."

"It's not that."

"Sorry," Kallen snapped. "I don't have a space heater."

"My clothes are wet," Euphemia said, batting her goddamn eyelashes, and Kallen was beginning to feel massively uncomfortable. "I was wondering if I could take them off, so they can dry."

"I'll take them off," Kallen blurted out.

Silence. Kallen considered making a run for it.

Then, "…Excuse me?" But Euphemia did not even look all that surprised.

"I-I'll have to untie your arms," Kallen spluttered, feeling her face heat up, "and I don't want you trying anything."

Before Kallen could lose her nerve, she kneeled down and began pulling Euphemia's dress down. She made a small choking noise when she was confronted by her bare breasts, pale and full and tipped with hardened pink nipples, but she just kept pulling and pulling until she realized she had no idea what she was doing.

"It unzips in the back," Euphemia said.

"…What?" Kallen's mouth felt dry.

"It unzips in the back," Euphemia said, voice kind and patient. "It might be easier to take off if you do that." She smiled. "It also might help if you untie me."

"Right," Kallen said. "Right." And she wasn't thinking anymore, her hands feeling clumsy and uncertain as she unknotted the rope and unzipped Euphemia's dress that fell away, revealing a pale, unmarked back. Kallen swallowed.

"My legs also."

"Yeah," Kallen said, "yeah, on it." Her fingers were a little less clumsy now. The ropes fell away easily.

"Thank you," Euphemia whispered.

"Yeah, no problem," Kallen said. "No problem." And she was babbling now, her eyes on Euphemia's bare chest, and this was so fucked up. This was the enemy. She couldn't just—there was no way she could—

But Euphemia removed the decision from her hands because she was kissing Kallen, her delicate hands on her face, her mouth warm and pliant, and when Euphemia pulled back, the phrase _keep your friends close but your enemies closer_ flashed through Kallen's mind, and she would have laughed if she wasn't breathless and her mind didn't feel like a tilt-a-whirl.

Euphemia, for her part, did not even look slightly abashed. Even though her cheeks were flushed, she did not seem mortified – not like Kallen.

Kallen kind of hated her for it.

She hated seeing this pretty paper princess so composed, so she lunged forward and tangled her fingers in her pretty pink hair and kissed her hard. Euphemia gasped, and it was gratifying. So fucking gratifying. So gratifying that Kallen kind of forgot herself and smiled, moving her mouth down to suck a bruise on Euphemia's neck.

"Oh. _Oh._" Euphemia was shivering. "_Please._"

Since she asked so nicely, Kallen thought as she sucked another hickey on that pearl-white skin, marring it, marking it. She pushed Euphemia down and straddled her, noticing how her skirts hiked up revealing her calves and thighs. And this was also gratifying because how many people saw the princess's legs? Probably never wore anything but dresses. So what if everyone saw her cleavage? They didn't see this.

Kallen wrapped her hand around one of Euphemia's calves like a vice, holding her down. Later, she would tell herself it was to keep her from running away, but that was complete and utter bullshit because Euphemia, at that moment, looked like she would rather be nowhere else in the world.

"Please," Euphemia whimpered. "_Please._ I'm so, so—" She wriggled, shimmying the rest of the dress off her hips and down her legs. She was in nothing but her panties now.

"What?" Kallen said hoarsely, placing a hand on her breast, feeling the hard nipple under her palm.

Euphemia didn't answer with words. Instead, she pulled Kallen's other hand up and placed it on her pink, lacey panties, and, god, she was so wet. Completely soaked through. Kallen knew the feeling. She remembered those times when there was a thought that just wouldn't go away, so she had to cross her legs and bite her lip and try in vain to blank her mind.

"You want this?" Kallen asked. "Ask nicely then." Ask nicely even though all that came out of Euphemia's mouth was a litany of _please, please, please_.

"You want this too."

The pleas had stopped. Euphemia was looking straight at her, and Kallen…

…well, she couldn't deny it.

When Kallen slipped her fingers into Euphemia's panties, Euphemia thrust up and gasped. Kallen expected it to feel weird, but it really didn't. It was just like touching herself except the princess was completely smooth and hairless.

Kallen ran her finger down Euphemia's slit, feeling the moisture and savoring the little mewling noises the she was making. It only took her a moment to find her clitoris, and she could tell she was touching it by the way Euphemia's eyes shocked open and her back arched.

Kallen rubbed it with a finger, and Euphemia was loud, loud, loud. If there was someone on this godforsaken island, then they would have to hear; the princess was practically echoing, and Kallen wouldn't be surprised if she had scared off some birds. With her other hand, Kallen pressed a finger inside of Euphemia, and Euphemia's eyes were closed, and she was squirming so deliciously, her gasps getting even_louder_.

She locked eyes with Kallen as she came, shuddering and wrapping one of her hands around Kallen's wrist.

And it was at that moment that Kallen Kozuki realized she had gone off the deep end.

* * *

Kallen needed to regroup, clear her head, so she went fishing. She tied Euphemia back up and left without a word, and, luckily, the princess didn't say anything. It had been a long time since Kallen had fished, and it had involved bait and lines and hooks.

(And Naoto).

Since she had none of those things, she had to strip down and squat in the water, peering down at the sea and waiting for a fish to come her way.

She spotted a trout within five minutes, but, when she grabbed it, it wriggled and slipped out of her hands. The next one too. And the one after that.

"Slimy little bastards," Kallen muttered, but she persisted.

Finally, she caught one, and, even as it flopped and flailed, she managed to keep a firm grip. There was no getting away for this one – no way out.

"Gotchya," Kallen said, and she looked up, smiling, prize in hands, waiting for approval, but, of course, there was no one there.

No one except Euphemia who was merely a pink and white smudge against a backdrop of foliage in the distance. Kallen almost flushed, belatedly realizing she was naked, and Euphemia must have also been watching her, but then she realized that she must also look like a speck, a dot. She too was merely a lineless blur with no details hashed out.

(No freckles, no blush, no moles, no eyelashes, no droplets of water, no _sweat_—)

Kallen swallowed, ignored the tingle in between her legs, and threw the fish on the beach.

* * *

"What's your name?" Euphemia asked Kallen as soon as she returned.

"Right," Kallen said. "I'm telling you my name, so you can rat me out to the Brits." When Euphemia opened her mouth, she quickly added, "I mean, it's not like you're making it out of here anyway. I'm just saying."

"You can call me Euphie," Euphemia said, "if you wish."

Kallen raised an eyebrow. "Does Kururugi call you that?"

"No," Euphemia said, expression strangely placid. "He says Your Highness."

"Don't expect me to call you that."

"I'm not."

Kallen set the fish down beside Euphemia and immediately wished she had redressed her. Euphemia was still down to just her panties, and there was no way in hell Kallen was going to…_repeat_ what they had just done. What _had_ they just done? No, no, she was _not_ going to think about it. She had to keep her head.

Step one to keeping her head: getting Euphemia un-naked.

So she bent down to untie the ropes, and it would have been so goddamn simple. But then Euphemia had to take that opportunity to lean forward and kiss Kallen square on the mouth.

"Guh," Kallen said intelligently, head whipping back, eyes wide. Euphemia was, of course, completely unabashed, meeting Kallen's gaze levelly.

"Um," Kallen said. She had to go, go, _go._ "We need fruit too." Don't look at Euphemia, _don't look._ "There's, you know, scurvy."

"Yes," Euphemia said, "I've heard of it." She smiled. "Doesn't it take longer than a day to set in, though?"

Kallen scowled and stalked off. Freaking princess needed to be more thankful. Vitamin C was important.

* * *

Kallen blamed the berries. If she were delusional, she would say they were drugged, but she knew deep down that was far from the truth. It was something about hand-feeding them to Euphemia (had to keep her hands tied; she was the prisoner, after all). Something about the way the juice dribbled down her chin and stained her skin.

So they were back to scrabbling.

"What about Zero?" Euphemia asked as Kallen stuck her head between her thighs.

"What about him?" Kallen said, running her fingers over the goose flesh of Euphemia's calves. Euphemia really hadn't been lying about the cold.

"Have you seen his face?"

She was already wet, pink and shiny. Kallen licked her lips. "Of course I have."

"What does he look like?"

Kallen huffed a laugh. "Like I'm telling you." She leaned forward and bit down on Euphemia's inner thigh. A dark, malevolent part of her actually hoped that Suzaku would see the mark. He could make his own assumptions.

"He's lovely," Euphemia whispered, "isn't he?"

_How does she - ?_ "What?" Kallen's head jerked up.

Before she could even look at Euphemia's face, try to read her expression, Kallen's head was pushed back down. That princess was stronger than she looked.

Kallen finished Euphemia off quick and dirty. She licked and sucked at Euphemia's clit until the princess was gasp-sobbing and had one hand in Kallen's hair and another scraping at the ground.

But, even if Kallen did _this_, she wouldn't let Euphemia touch her. She could manage that at least. Kallen slipped her hand down her shorts and stuck her fingers inside herself, slicking them up, and, god, she was wet. She hadn't realized how much she needed this. And then she pulled them out and rubbed her clit, biting her lip and pointedly not looking at Euphemia because she didn't need her for this, didn't need her at all, didn't need her small, soft, smooth fingers—

As it turned out, Kallen wasn't really one to talk when it came to noise.

* * *

By the time night fell, Euphemia was completely blissed out, and, weirdly enough, Kallen did not have the desire to punch that perpetual smile off her face. Instead, she just watched her as she lay out stark naked by the fire, the flames making a patchwork of her body. The side of Euphemia's face was dark, but her breasts were bright, and her torso was black, but her thighs were golden.

Even after all they'd done, Kallen still felt her face heat up, and she looked off to the side. She was thankful for the night.

Kallen finished her fish skewer and tossed it into the fire. Euphemia sighed contentedly. Kallen, suddenly, had to ask.

"I thought you were chummy with Suzaku."

And, strangely, Kallen regretted saying it when it made Euphemia stop smiling. Euphemia's eyebrows furrowed, and her expression twisted into one of contemplation. "Suzaku," she murmured.

"What?" Kallen said, picking up another fish to cook. "You forget his name?" It was a weak shot, and she wasn't quite sure why she made it.

"No," Euphemia said, and she turned to look at Kallen then, frowning. "You just make it seem like you're on…familiar terms with him."

Kallen's eyes widened before she quickly schooled her expression. "I'm familiar with the fact that he's a traitor," she said, attempting to keep her voice firm.

Luckily, Euphemia did not push the matter, did not even defend Suzaku. Instead, she looked up at the stars. "I think…the reason he hasn't…doesn't…" She trailed off, and it was quiet for a moment, nothing but stars and flames and the smell of cooked fish. Then, she said, "I think…I think he thinks he's unworthy."

"I don't think he is," Kallen said. It was automatic, like a hair trigger.

Euphemia looked at her. "You don't?"

Euphemia's eyes were wide and hopeful, and Kallen felt something twist in her belly. For the first time that day, Kallen noticed how completely filthy Euphemia was. Leaves and twigs and other bits of nature were caught in her tangled hair. There were patches of grime on her pale face. Bruises on her body.

"No," Kallen said, "I think you're both terrible."

She didn't even bother to look at Euphemia when she said it, but she heard a shift. After a minute, she risked a glance to see that the other girl had her back turned to her.

They were so close, and, for a moment, Kallen just wanted to touch her. Reach out and place a hand on her bare shoulder right next to her tangled, filthy hair…

Suddenly, though, Euphemia turned around, and she smiled, the fire catching in her eyes and making them glow. Kallen jolted backward, dropping her fish.

"Well," Euphemia said, "I hope I can prove you wrong."


End file.
